Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoacoustic apparatus, an information acquiring apparatus, an information acquiring method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been suggested a clinical application of an apparatus that estimates sound speed information of an object such as a living body. As a method of estimating sound speed information of an object, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2010-512940 suggests a method of estimating the sound speed in a living body from a measurement result of ultrasound passing through the living body.